


Hermione Riddle Greyback

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Hermione Granger, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Corpses, Cum Fetish, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Endgame Cissamione, F/F, G!P, Impregnation, Killing, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Multi, Murder, Narcissamione, No Harry Potter, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Plugs, Praise Kink, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sister/Sister Incest, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Smut, Twisted, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, human eating, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Dark take on Hermione with creature heritage, and her role in war. Prophecy for the Dark lord says that; Bellatrix and Narcissa are to be her mates. Will they teach Hermione to trust them in time for the full moon?Oneshot!
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 422





	Hermione Riddle Greyback

Hermione woke to the smell of piss, and blood. Sniffing the air, her wolf feelings were stirring. Opening her golden eyes to see the massacre she had left behind. She’d killed two men in London. And was currently sleeping on top of a corpse. From the smell of it one that had peed himself upon seeing her, or it. Or perhaps when she had eaten his organs from his still alive body. Her beast self seemed to love the taste of warm organs. Somewhere in the back of her head, it reminded her of the liverwurst sandwiches her mum made. But this was no liverwurst, no blood pudding. This was two men in their thirties in a flat. Looking around, Hermione didn’t really recognize where she was, hopefully still London. But knew that a full moon had led to her going savage. That’s the word that made her feel better. Even though she was awake for all of it. She’d turned into a murderer. The idea that she had no control was better than imagining this was something she craved. Which it was. 

Her clothes were soaked in blood and ripped in shreds. The slytherin had been on the run for about a year now. She’d stolen money in the muggle world to stay in dingy rooms. Her wand was long gone between meals of human flesh. She’d tried in the beginning to curve the taste. Pigs blood, cow’s tongue, elk heart. But it just wasn’t the same. 

Getting up, she looked past the body that her wolf self had decided to chew on. The bones having chunks missing. Tendons left like straw on the ground.The only thing to stare back at her without blood and slashed carnage. Were the man's eyes. Her beast self didn’t eat eyes. But in the morning she always wished it had. The look of the man staring back at her. She shivered feeling queasy at the sight of it all. Moving into one of the men’s bedrooms she found a closet. It was summer, that was obvious in the air. The humidity making the blood stick to her skin. Like a layer of glue onto a child’s hand in nursery school. She grabbed a towel and a pair of briefs, socks, shirt and muggle shorts. Going into the muggles bathroom and treating herself to a shower. She felt bad looking at the flat. These men had a life, and she’d ended that. Shaking her head she went about throwing her tattered fabric on the floor. Then stepping in and using the men's shower gel to get the blood off her body. 

Hermione swore she heard something when stepping out of the shower but decided it must be her imagination. But the reminder of the dead bodies in the living room made her stop. Putting the clothes on her fast she came around ready to fight. Seeing her old professor standing in the living room. His wand waving chanting spells. The flesh bubbled and then faded away. Bones taking longer than the tissue. 

“Professor.” She said, but he ignored her. She regarded him with curiosity. No one had really ever cleaned up her mess. She’d planned on burning the bodies or dropping them into a nearby stream. Or even perhaps finishing her meal. But she didn’t expect a visitor to come and help. He turned to her and regarded her clothing choice. Wet hair clinging to her face. Blood stains still under her nails. She wore a Disneyland t-shirt with Donald Duck on it. With black jean shorts that had been cut offs. The hem jagged and loose. 

“Hello,” he finally said regarding her. She nodded but looked a tad bit more frightened than he expected her to be. “You know why I’m here.”

“I thought I had more time.” She whispered not meeting his gaze.

“The only reason you’ve had this long is because, like your father, you cover your tracks.” Hermione smiled at that, that may have been the first compliment the professor had ever given her. “At least for the Aurors to find you. The idiotic men who follow our lord may be niave. But I am not. It took me no time whatsoever to find you.” The smirk left the young slytherins lips. 

“So you have.” She said not feeling the need to dance around it. 

“Will you be complying or must I bind you?”

“No, I'll comply. But I need to get my things first.” He looked at her confused but nodded coldy. She turned around and went into the man's apartment closing the door behind her. Then rushed to the window and flicked the lock. Jumping out and climbing out the window. Her legs hit the fire escape before she felt a knock on her head and blacked out. 

When Hermione woke she felt groggy but the smells were strong. Stronger than just the smell of burnt herbs that clung to the professor's robes. Eyes opening she saw Bellatrix Black’s face on the floor next to her. Hair pooling around the dark witches face as she grinned white teeth flashing. 

“The princess is awakie. Goodie!” The death eater yelped at her lord. Who looked down the end of the table. Two men grabbed Hermione and struggled to hoist her lethargic body. The snake was milly glad it took two men and not just one. She’d been stronger since the last moon. She’d held more magic weight and wasn’t a small child like in her six year. 

Bellatrix came around the table and sat next to her sister. Hermione’s eyes stayed on the ground as the men pushed her to her knees in front of the table. All eyes on her. 

“My child,” Voldamort said looking at her with disgust. Or perhaps that’s the only face he could make. “You’ve not eaten enough.” He regarded her like a prized pony. But Hermione couldn’t remember the last time someone had even worried about her, much less her apetite. So it melted something in her heart that was sick and twisted. 

“My lord.” Hermione returned, her voice cracking a little, but her head regained down. 

“I suppose under the circumstances, you may call me father.” He said, everyone at the table but Bellatrix and Snape gasped. But it died down quickly with Voldy’s red eyes on them. 

“Yes Father.” She said strongly, obvious to the fact. Wondering if this would be the last time in his presence. 

“I heard you killed two muggles when Snape found you.” He said looking at the older man who nodded. “But obviously you’ve not been eating besides the full moons then?”

“Father?” She said, finally raising her head. Surprised at what she saw. Draco, her school friend, looked at her with concern. As well as Narcissa, and Bellatrix who looked ready to leap out of their chairs and come to her. Bella flashed gazes around the table to see if anyone dared defy the dark lord’s princess. Bella spoke up looking at Hermione’s father. 

“Perhaps if my lord would like. I could get the chosen one some food?” The dark men laughed at that. Earning a glare from Bellatrix. Hermione didn’t know if it was because the dark woman wanted to supply her with a dead man's carcass or if she was trying to be ‘teacher's pet’. Voldamort must have heard her thoughts because he turned and looked at her. 

“No, she’s got spirit. She’ll not need it.” Nigini finally showed up, coming down from wherever she was perched. Then sliding around the young woman's legs. As if to greet an old friend. However to everyone else at the table it looked predatory. 

“Hello old girl.” Hermione whispered, earning herself a kiss with the tongue of the giant slithering friend. She couldn’t speak the language like her father, but had always loved her house reptile. 

“Enough Nigini,” Voldemort chastised. “They’ll be time for that later. First we have a bit of legality issue.” The snake compiled but stayed close to her masters daughter. 

“Hermione has turned eighteen. This next moon will be her first of her new birth. Which will be the beginning of her ability to bring an heir to the world.” One of the men chuckled but earned a glare from Bellatrix once again. 

“She is of alpha status. Born from snake and werewolf. Her birth was prophesied and so was her mating. Lucius, do stand.” The man looked worried but complied. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, she understood what was about to be asked of her. Draco twitched at his father’s movements. Hermione knew that Master Malfoy had taken recently to beating him as well. 

Anyone else may have thought he was worried for the man. But not Hermione, she knew the truth. 

“Lucius you will die tonight. Or you may leave and never return. But either way, my daughter will bond with your wife. Bellatrix and Narcissa belong to her and her alone.” He said he calmly and cool as ever. The blonde man was grew from terfied to angry in a mere second, his eyebrows furrowing together.. 

“My lord, with all respect. She is my wife.” He said, the whole thing felt to Hermione like a tug of war for a toy. Not the logistics of marriage. 

“You’ve mistaken me for a fool. You must know that your wife has not craved your touch in a long time.” Hermione knew that was true. But she stiffened. 

“Please father, not in front of the others.” She tried and a curse was sent her way. Giving off waves of pain. Narcissa grabbed her sister's hand under the table. 

“This is still my table. These are still my soldiers. You will all pay me with respect. Or you’ll all lose your tongues. Lucius if you are so inclined you may fight for her.” This is what her father had wanted all along. For the head Malfoy to fight for his wife. For blood flow on the manor. It was written in the stars. She needed to kill for her mates. The bushy haired wish wondered how many she’d have to kill for them. Not that she was complaining they were both beautiful. 

“Draco.” Hermione whispered the pain leaving her body. “You just say the word.” She said meeting his gaze. His lip twitched in anticipation. He knew nothing of what today would hold. But he seemed not at all bothered by the thought. 

“Do not speak to my son. I accept your challenge. I will fight for my fortune and my birthright.” He said, Hermione wondered if any of those things spoke for Narcissa's soul. Draco stood earning a look of shock from everyone at the table. He looked at the dark lord who nodded. The blonde boy stepped around the table and came next to Nigini and Hermione. He handed her a hair tie. Which made the girl chuckle but she accepted it and tied her hair back. Scars clear under her cartoon shirt. Then he handed his wand. Hermione didn’t take it but stared back at his face. He nodded again at her. Mister Malfoy looked ill. 

“An interesting statement, Draco.” Voldemort said, entertained by the little display. But brushed it off. His long fingernails waving in the air. 

“I was thinking Narcissa’s wand would be better suited. They are to be bound after all. The two’s magic combining. It would be interesting to see.” He said, if he’d been wrong. She’d try to cast the curse and the wand didn’t trust her. It wouldn’t work. The curse wouldn’t cast and she could die. But Hermione knew her father was aware of this. It was a test, all of it was a test. 

“My lord, If I might.” Bellatrix interjected. “I’ve known for some time that I am to be mated with the girl. Perhaps my wand would be better suited?” It was said to be more calculating then anyone in the room expected the dark witch to be. Hermione solidified in her thought that the murderous witch was not in fact crazy. It was a sham, an act to drive hysteria in her victims. This was Bellatrix, dedicated, murderous, scary, but loyal to her family. If Narcissa’s wand didn’t perform, her betrothed, and sister would die. Perhaps even her if the dark lord permitted that.

“Fine.” He said dismissively growing bored with semantics. He’d wanted to see his only heir in action. “But Lucius, Hermione will eat your corpse. Do not be mistaken on that.” He added making the room grow cold. No one believed this girl capable of cannibalism. But that’s not how it really was. Hermione wasn’t a witch anymore, not just at least. She was born with creature blood. So it wasn’t like eating her own kind. But rather a raw piece of meat at a pub night. Instead of fish and chips, she’d eat the man who owned the estate she sat. 

“Your wealth will go to your wife, who in turn will give it to Hermione. The manor, your money, your son, your precious wife’s body. It will all belong to my daughter.” He added, as if the pot wasn’t big enough. He wanted to really let the drama fill the death eaters with excitement. Hermione knew it was a tactic to keep them from stepping out of line. 

“I accept.” Hermione said, a strong husk in her voice. The men who held her released her. Stepping away from the giant snake. Hermione stood on strong legs, her socks wet from whatever journey she had taken to get there. She took them off and cast them aside. Bellatrix walked around the table and held out her wand. 

“Thank you.” She said accepting the wood in between her fingers. The nails had grown over the last three years, now long like her fathers. Bellatrix winked at her playfully, which was ironic for such an occasion. But she let a small smile graced her lips before being replaced by a stoic facade again. Malfoy came over to her. The two met in the middle. Bowed and then turned walking ten paces away from each other. Hermione had no jitters, no anxiety. However she could feel Bellatrix in her mind. She originally thought to push away the mind bending feeling. She must have cast Legimus. But she let the feeling stay. Thinking perhaps she was up to something. Draco caught her attention. 

“Kill him ‘Mione.” He said and Voldamort yelled for them to begin. Lucius started with a blood cutting hex. Hermione took it, feeling her blood leak out of her left arm where it hit.

‘What are you doing?’ She heard Bellatrix scream in her head. But ignored it. Much like a splice it tore at the shoulder. She smiled and let her left foot fall back to angle herself. Raising her wand she “septumsensieunz” a form of what he had tried to do. But stronger, it sliced through his left foot. Before he could mutter a block. He fell forward shocked at the curse. 

His foot was bloody a few inches behind him. She had cut it off completely, the bone jagged as if by a muggle saw. He pushed himself back up and muttered a “firestorm” To which fire came bustling out of his wand. 

Then he flicked it at Hermione’s head who used her left hand and swiftly snuffed it out. 

“Don’t hurt the manor.” She said loud enough for all to hear. “Narcissa has worked very hard to keep this house standing.” The brunette felt Bellatrix’s wand almost moan at her own magic. The thing loved her, loved the way she whispered spells into it like a lover. The wolves magic and the death eaters wand was like sex. 

“Don’t you dare use my wife’s name. The dirty whore.” He said and then threw a ‘crucio’ only to be deflected easily. 

“Don’t call my mother that!” Draco shouted, running into Hermione, his wand drawn. 

“Draco, sit down.” Hermione said before the dark lord could curse him. He didn’t move pointing it at his father. “This isn’t your fight. You don’t want to kill him.” She said lowering her wand and grabbing him by the waist to push him. He shook his head and felt himself start to cry. 

“You beat her and rape her! You expected me to, to just stand by!” He said but Lucius took this moment to hit Hermione again. 

“Confringo!” He shouted and Draco tried to shield her from it. But she felt pain erupt near her making a dull whine in her ear drum. The sound of a bullet next to a soldier's ear. Narcissa ran around the table and Hermione pushed Draco into her arms. She held him hard as he tried to struggle. Bellatrix came over and grabbed his waist. 

“You dare hurt your only son!” She shouted and waved the wand back and forth. Using a jinx like a knife. It cut the man's finger off, then his shoulder cap. Moving along his right ear. The blood started to pool out as his leg and bits of him fell off. Hermione ran to him and pushed him against the floor. Feeling her blood pumping in her veins. “I don’t want you to beg for mercy. I don’t want you to say anything. But for the sake of your wife. Tell her you're sorry.” Hermione said the black crooked wand at his throat. Leaning over him, like a man does a dying dog on the side of the street. 

“Never.” With that she slit his throat. His eyes rolled back and he was no more. Voldamort clapped but Hermione felt no joy at the release. 

“Now eat him dear girl.” Voldamort said happily. She shook her head, no not in front of Draco and Narcissa. “No? But you’ve earned your prize.”

“Knowing that Draco and Narcissa are safe is prize enough.” She said although she got a click of the tongue from her father. She hadn’t meant to sound noble. 

“I’m going to pretend like you didn’t ignore a command. You may take your prize and eat it elsewhere if you feel so inclined. But like any father I expect you to finish what is on your plate.” He said with a wicked look gracing his lips, not a grin but a pretend prideful gleam. 

“Yes father.” She said Narcissa released Draco who ran to Hermione and hugged her. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and she held him. Realizing that it was the first time she’d been hugged since she was perhaps nine or ten. She didn’t know how to hug back, but she wrapped an arm stiffly around him. 

“You are safe now.” She said, trying to sound sure of herself. But really would he ever be safe now that she was there?

Hermione, like promised, was given all of Malfoy’s things. Including the manor, where she currently sat in the deadmans study. She’d stayed there all night as the sisters and Draco went to bed. They looked for her but she avoided them easily. Until morning when a house elf had brought her tea but it sat cold and forgotten. She trifled through his things with little care. Her regard for the dead gone after the years. Bellatrix opened the door to the study and came over to the sofa. Hermione looked at her and pulled out the wand. Pointing it at the older woman, who didn’t seem frightened in the least. 

“Thank you, for letting me use it. It’s the nicest wand I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” With that she flipped it around and handed it to the older woman. Who accepted it without much thought and put it in her dress. 

“Have you eaten?” Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the drawer. “You didn’t eat Lucius like the dark lord commanded?” She said irritation boarding along the lines of her speech. 

“I put him in the freezer. I figured Madame Malfoy would like him to be properly buried.” This made the older woman mad. 

“Princess, he raped her. Draco’s birth was rape. Mind you she’ll never admit to that but that is what it was. He was relentless at beating her. She doesn’t care if you fuck the body with your cock.” This made Hermione turn around surprised that the death eater knew of her appendage. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” She said, making the dark witch laugh. 

“You need release, you mustn't pretend to be a good gryffindor in front of me. I know what you are.” Hermione shivered at that. 

“I don’t need anything or anyone. I appreciate your concern.” This made Bellatrix's eyebrow shoot up. Then she came around and grabbed Hermione’s dick through the muggle pants. 

“We three, are to be mated. You are to have an heir, possibly a few.” Hermione tried to push her away but got nowhere. “What is the wolf so afraid of?” She cooed and earned herself another push. 

“I,” she stopped and felt herself start to swell in Bellatrix’s hand. “I’m not normal, you deserve someone normal.” The death eater rolled her eyes like a child.

“Since when? Do I look normal to you?” Hermione didn’t say anything and the dark witch pumped her hand down on the semi hard shaft. “You don’t need to hide Riddle, not from me.” The last part was said to be so soft and sweet. Hermione hadn’t expected it to make her heart jump a little. 

“I’m a virgin.” She said feeling heat flood into her balls. 

“I’m not, I’ll teach you.” She whispered letting her nails trail down the woman's neck. But then the house elf popped in causing Hermione to jump away from the death eater. 

“Master Riddle! You did not like tea? Poxy can get you something else!” Hermione shuddered but shook her head. Her body going rigid and hot at the feeling of an approaching orgasm. The elves had taken to calling her Master and not Mistress. Perhaps it had something to do with her creature lineage, and her extended member. Though they’d not seen her do anything out of the ordinary. 

“No Poxy, thank you.” She said moving out of the room and down the hall. Draco came out of the kitchen with his mom and yelled after Hermione who opened the back door and ran into the forest. 

When she knew there was no one else she shed her clothes and transformed. A six foot long five foot tall light brown wolf. Her paws thundered against the forest floor. The smell of summer invading her senses. She smelt a deer seventy kilometer away and took off at a brutal pace for it. Feeling the need to kill and eat something, even if it wasn’t human. 

Narcissa looked out through the window as it started to rain. Hours had passed slowly. 

“She should be back by now.” She said to her sister, who looked equally worried as she paced the floor. “Tell me again.”

“I won’t say it again Cissy. I tried to please her and she ran. Stupid Poxy came in and interupted us and she ran!” Bellatrix had never been rejected, so it made her feel disgusting. The dark lord would be upset. But she was fine with that, as long as he wasn’t upset with Hermione.   
“It’s almost nine, and it’s starting to hail. Should we start to look for her.” Narcissa added seeing the pebbles fall from the sky. Bella shook her head, ‘no’ that was a bad idea. 

“Even though we are her mates, if we corner her it may make her not trust our scent in wolf form. We are not bonded yet.” She, like Hermione, was the brightest witch at Hogwarts for a time. She’d read as much as she could over the past two years to prepare for this. Not telling her sister anything. Narcissa had yet to yell at her for that. 

“She’s liable to catch a cold.” Cissa continued on sitting down in a chair and staring into the forest for movement. 

“Not if she’s in wolf form she won’t.” A brief pause before she added. ”You’re upset.” Bella knew it, it wasn’t a question. Stopping her pacing and staring at her sister. 

“Not with you.”

“Why not?”

“You were not to tell me, that much is clear.” She added not looking at her sister but staring at the distance. 

“You feel for the girl.” Bella gathered, continuing her pacing. 

“Bella, I must be honest with you.” Bellatrix stopped and looked at her inquisitively. “You are right, I’m not upset with you. I am upset with her. I kissed her this summer.” Her older sister looked surprised but not upset. 

“With Lucius in the house?” She was more worried for her safety of a pureblood marriage than her ‘cheating’. If you could call it that. 

“I did, I was ready to take her to bed as well. She had touched me, and I was going to return the favor. But something scared her away. She’d come over for Draco you see. They’ve been friends since first year.” She added a small sad smile on her lips. 

“Robbing the cradle then sister?” Bella teased this earned her eye contact, with a heated glare. “You didn’t tell me.” This part was said with a little sadness, they told each other a lot. 

“You were busy. Besides I still came to see you a few nights later and you helped me reach orgasm swiftly. But I did wonder how you would have looked buried in her arms.” Narccissa’s eyes were hazy in thought of the nights. 

“Mother!” Draco called out making the two jump and turn to see him grabbing a blanket. “She’s around the side of the house!” He saw her in the corner of his eye as he was writing a letter to Pansy. He’d run downstairs grabbing whatever he could to warn them. “Quick, she's covered in blood!” The three ran outside in the hail and rain to grab a very naked Hermione who was shaking slightly. Bellatrix wrapped her in the blanket and the three practically dragged her into the house.

They brought her in front of the great fire in the living room. It roared and she calmed down considerably. 

“Poxy!” Narcissa called out and the house elf popped in. “Get us some beef broth!” She said, worried about the girls health. Bella shook her head but the woman didn’t see it. 

“I don’t eat broth. But I appreciate your concern, I’m not cold.” She said pushing the blanket down around her waist. This made Draco look away embarrassed at seeing his closest friend naked. Hermione didn’t seem to notice or care, it was normal for her to be naked. The youngest Black sister looked confused. 

“Her body temperature runs hot.” Draco filled in before his aunt could interject, still not looking at her breasts. 

“Draco, why don’t you go write to Severus and ask for a few books on nutrition for wolves.” She said and he nodded, happy to be out of the room. 

“You gave us a scare Hermione.” Narcissa said, pushing the girls hair out of her face. Hermione was surprised at how she leaned into the touch. 

“I’m sorry If you are upset with me. I know seeing someone you loved killed in front of you is not easy. Even though you had a hard relationship.” She added staring into the fire. Narcissa was confused at the admission but touched at the attempt at empathy. 

“You did Draco and I a service. You have nothing to be upset about. The world is a better place without him.” She said and started to let her hands travel the scared back of Hermione Riddle. Finding it hard not to touch her. 

“I don't remember the last time someone outside of your family touched me with kindness.” Hermione said out loud, in awe of her own honesty. 

“You do not have to be frightened here.” Bellatrix added feeling a sense of protectiveness. Although she was aware the witch was more powerful than even she. 

“The day I am not frightened, will be the day my enemy has the upperhand and can defeat me.” She said, remembering a book her muggle adoptive father had read her. 

“Hermione, when was the last time you slept?” Narcissa said, still touching her, feeling bolder in the menstruation of her hand. 

“The day before I was brought to the Manor, the full moon. I woke covered in…” She didn’t finish her sentence but Bellatrix knew what she was going to say ‘muggle blood’. 

“You may find your appetite or even your creature repugnant, princess. But we do not. That is not how we were raised. That is not the way the Dark Lord’s servants were ever led to believe. To them you are of royal blood.” To Bellatrix 'surprise Hermione seemed to take that in. Nodding her head in understanding. The light danced across her skin as the flames flickered. 

“I am not ashamed, not anymore. I was for a long time, I’m scared for you.” She said not meeting either womens eyes. “I am not in control.” Bellatrix was about to step in when her sister cut her off. 

“Is this your blood?” She asked, it was in the girls hair, around the front of her neck and belly. 

“No it’s a stag’s. I ate it in the woods.” She answered honestly. But her shoulder and ear still were wounded from the day prior. “May I heal you?” Cissa pressed, getting another look from her older sister. 

“I don’t need tending to. But again, It is very generous of you.” Hermione added her voice dead and unnerving. Poxy came back with broth and Narcissa asked her to throw it away and bring back water. 

“Your father is coming by tomorrow. He will help teach you to come into your creature lineage. The next moon will be a big one for the three of us.” Bellatrix said calmly, taking in the young woman's demeanor. 

“My father?” She said confused. Voldamort had left the manor in urgency the night she was brought to him. 

“Fenrir Greyback, you may have heard of him in the papers.” She added kinder than anyone would think a crazy woman. 

“I have heard of him, but I din’t know we were related.” Hermione said, her voice cracking a little. Snape three years ago had told her a lot, but not that. She had met with her father. Knew he was part creature, and that she had another birth parent. That whoever it was must have been an alpha. As she assumed her father had been omega before his reincarnation, now he was without the ability to enjoy such pleasures. 

“The dark lord and him were lovers for a time.” Narcissa said in recognition of her new mate’s lineage. 

“Are you not frightened to be with me?” The blood covered woman asked turning to finally meet the sisters eyes. Bellatrix smiled happily at the idea. 

“No, you are a beautiful creature. Powerful, and protective, you are not some arranged pureblood marriage.” She answered her black hair curling around her cheek as she smiled. Narcissa couldn’t agree more. 

“If we are to have a baby. I could end up hurting them, or even Draco.” Bellatrix was quick to answer before her sister could say anything. 

“When we bond your wolf will smell us and them. You will know better than to touch any of us. The smells will make you protective, you’ll never hurt us.” It was said with a strength that Hermione was surprised to hear. 

“You should go to bed. I’ll keep watch down here.” She said as Poxy came back with a glass of water, she took it and drank greedily. Some water escaping her mouth and trickling down her throat. 

“No.” Narcissa said, strong and powerfully. Making both women gasp a little. 

“No?” Hermione asked, not understanding what she’d said. 

“You will come to bed with Bella and I. We will all three sleep in the same bed. As it is meant to be. You can keep us safe from there. You must also trust us to be able to keep you safe.” Hermione laughed a little at that. They were no match against another beast like her. But this seemed to upset the young sister. 

“I’m sorry. But I think I’ve been outside of civilization too long. I don’t think I’ll make a pleasant bed companion.” She tried to explain. Only to be once again ignored. 

“I’ll give you a bath, rose water will help clean the smell of the stag. While eucalyptus will help clean your wounds.” Cissa said matter of factly grabbing the girl's arm. Who sat up, not wanting her to try and pick her up. 

“Ok.” Hermione found herself saying. She’d not remembered the last time someone doted on her. 

When Narcissa meant she would give Hermione a bath she wasn’t joking. She drew the water and potions. Not leaving Hermione to bathe alone. It was much better than the muggle flat with the shower gel. Narcissa took different beautiful smelling scrubs and rubbed then into her back. Making the muscles relax. Madame Malfoy got all of the blood out from behind her ears. The water turned different colors. But Hermione watched and saw no disgust from the witch. Only a smell of arousal at her naked form. This confused Hermione, to no end. Her dick hung between her thighs twitched at the smell. Her knott warm, and tucked in the shaft. Making Narcissa lick her lips at the look of flesh and heat. 

But she ignored the need to touch and set about cleaning Hermione instead. Then proceed to dry her off. 

“Am I allowed clothes?” The wolf asked when she was guided into the Malfoy suite. To see Bellatrix nothing but a skimpy silk thing. 

“No, you’ll be able to turn into a wolf quicker if you are naked.” Cissa said, her heart fluttering for the wolf to hear. It was a lie. She just wanted to enjoy the look and feel of the women. Hermione didn’t fight it though and was led into the bed. Bellatrix pushed her into the middle and then climbed in after. 

“Shouldn’t I be at an end? In case there is trouble?”

“The house is warded as you know. Anyone who wishes to enter must be invited. But even so, you’ll keep us warm this way.” Bellatrix said diminishing the earlier lie her sister had tried. Then curled into Hermione’s side. She was taller than both women, long legs and muscled arms. She instinctively wrapped an arm around curly black hair. To her delight Bella leaned into the touch. Then Narcissa followed suit. 

“Who knew the Black sisters were so very cuddly.” Hermione teased feeling as if it was the first joke she’d made in ages. Narcissa giggled a little, a sound she had never heard before. 

“Just wait until you see me suck Bellatrix’s cunt. She gets awfully cuddly afterwards.” She said and then yawned. Making the dark witch cackle a little. 

Hermione didn’t sleep, she stayed awake. Listening to the two women’s heart beats as they fell asleep on top of her. She could hear Draco moving in the library. Probably collecting books for himself and his mother. She found the smells of the three mixed with the sound of their hearts soothing. More soothing than she’d found anything in a long time. But sleep started to take her, her eyes closed without consent. Hermione’s nightmare was always the same. She was watching her home from the outside. Her muggle parents make dinner. She watched a younger version of herself play with Barbie’s on the table. Then her beast form emerged in the house ripping out her fathers heard with her large jaw. Jean, her muggle adopted mom screamed and ran for the phone. Taking the land line and the beast, her beast. Grabs her own mother's head and shakes it, snapping her neck. Blood splattering around the white kitchen. Painting the walls and the young Hermione. Her wolf form then bites her mother's throat and feasts on the vocal cords. They are chewy but burst in her mouth. Then she turns to see young Hermione there with a smile on her face. 

The wolf jerked awake and looked over at the clock, she’d only slept for ten minutes, but it was long enough. She shook her head and stayed on watch for the remainder of the night. 

When the sun first rose she was twisting her way from the women. Not wanting to wake them. She went into Narcissa’s closet and found no jeans anywhere. Knowing her from yesterday was probably still somewhere in the forest. 

She walked into the yard naked and started to run like yesterday. She could smell something, something familiar in the forest. She changed into her hairy form and let her legs tear open the grass as she bound for whatever was in the woods. It growled at her. Big dark brown with scars all around his eyes. She stopped and so did the creature. The smelled each other something familiar in the scent, the thought kept swarming Hermione. 

The creature changed into a man. He was broad like his wolf form. Hermione backed up and stared at the man. 

“Dear star light, it is me, your Da’h.” He said, the scars on his face vivid and gruesome. He was naked as well but she didn’t seem offended like a muggle or magic folk. She leaned in to him and he put his hand on her muzzle. Petting her fur around her head to see her eyes. 

“Those golden eyes, I’d know them anywhere. When you were so small you were taken. But here you are. The dark lord has brought me to teach you.” She didn’t change back and just stared at him. 

“I am not what you were expecting I’m sure. The wanted pages don’t do my justice. I know you fear yourself. “ He didn’t smile but continued. 

“I did too when I was young. I killed babies and tortured mothers and fathers. I ate greedily and devoured the weak. You do not need to fear what we are. It is the way of things.” He added and stopped touching her face to hold out his wrist. She smelled them again and it brought her back somewhere far in her past. Somewhere she only remembered in dreams. 

“Come let’s go to the house.” She seemed to agree not taking her eyes off of him. They walked calmly back into the manor to see the two women looked startled. That’s what Hermione thought at least. In truth Bellatrix and Narcissa found her beautiful. She towered over them all. 

Narcissa stepped forward, her hand coming up to the humongous wolf's nose. Bellatrix threw him a thing afghan. He wrapped it around his torso. 

“Easy Madame Black, you're not bonded yet.” Greyback said warning hot in his tone. She ignored him and Hermione leaned forward and licked her palm. Much like a dog would a master. “Well look at that, seems ya two have been acquainted.” He said with a chuckle. 

“I beg your pardon?” Narcissa said, offended a little. 

“She knows your smell, lycan can smell strongly. They’re brains know family blood smells as well as sex smell. So if she can see you aren’t a foe from your smell that means she’s probably fucked ya.” He said, big fangs smiling in his wicked way. She stiffened at his innuendo. They had been intimate but not as much as she had wanted. Bellatrix was still, not moving away from the wolf but keeping her distance. She didn’t want the first time she met the wolf to end badly. 

“Shall we go into the parlor and have breakfast.” Narcissa said, standing as still as her sister. 

“Bellatrix you should stay here.” He said to his comrade. “She doesn’t know your smell yet. But her blood is pumping and she’ll need to run off the adrenaline. Little pup heard me before she smelled me. She was ready to attack for her territory.”

“If she had attacked-”

“If I was an opposing wolf, not blood and not pack. She’d have tore my head off and then if you’d been mated. She’d have brought the head to you, a sorta token of affection.” He said not really sure how the wizard community would see it. Bellatrix smiled at that, to her, it was better than any flowers. Greyback made a sound with his mouth and Hermione left and went to run in the forest. 

“What did you do?” Narcissa asked, feeling the need to read all the books Snape and Draco had found. 

“It’s sort of a calming whine. She knows I’m here and you are safe. So she’s probably going to run around for a while. Don’t worry she’ll be back.” He said, and started to walk towards the table he knew well. 

Hermione did return as he had said. She was naked again but no blood this time. Draco had been told not to go out and look for her. But figured she’d want some pants for when it was over. He set out his trousers and a button down. Just as he walked back inside he heard a noise. Turning to see her pulling up the pants and then grab the shirt. He shielded his eyes once again. 

“You don’t have to do that Draco.” She laughed at his modesty. 

“You are my friend Granger. It’s not very gentlemanly for me to peep at you.” He said with a smile, holding his hand up still. Hermione winced at the name. She wasn’t a Granger, not anymore.

“Alright, I’m clothed and you are safe.” She joked buttoning the last button. The pants were a little tight but not too bad. 

“The rest of them are in there talking about you and the bonding bite.” He said, his white t shirt rippling in the breeze. 

“Oh goody, do you by any chance have any….” He nodded, pulling out a metal case that contained hand rolled turkish cigarettes. Then a small matchbox he handed her one and lit it. She sighed happily. 

“Blaise misses you, ya know.” She looked at him confused. The two leaned against the house staring out at the endless landscape. 

“I thought Blaise was shagging Ginny Weasly?” She laughed at the ridiculous idea that her friends actually thought of her. Or maybe she was just enjoying the simplicity of teenage drama. 

“Nah, he and Pansy both wanted you.” She shook her head, no fucking way. 

“No mate, Pansy and Blaise may want you, but not me.” She said taking a long drag of the cigarette. Letting the smoke linger her mouth before blowing it out. 

“I want you to hear something. I’m only gonna be able to say it right now. Before I lose my nerve and never say it.” He said touching his dark mark with his finger tips.

“You don’t want to shag do you?” She joked and he tried to push her over. She just laughed and he wasn’t able to move the beast. 

“You have been there for me. In more ways than my father ever was. I know this may seem weird. But you are family now, and you were back then.” He was staring at his leather pointed shoes, not making eye contact. Slytherins didn’t do this. They didn’t go this deep with gratitude. 

“Draco, you don’t need to start calling me Dad.” She joked again but he looked serious. 

“I might. You saved me, and my mum. I know that you two are, eh.” He coughed not knowing how to put it. 

“And?”

“I support it, not many dudes would say it’s ok for you to marry my mom. But that’s what I’m saying. You’ll make a good parent. I don’t want you to worry about me.” It shocked her a little, his acceptance. 

“Draco i-”

“Are you smoking?” Bellatrix said from the side of the house. Obviously she hadn’t listened to the ‘don’t go outside and get eaten by the lycan’ rule either. Hermione threw the cigarette out and waved the air around her. “Salazar’s balls, don’t let your mum catch you with those. She’ll smack your ass back to tuesday. Come on in.” She said, more amused than anything. 

Hermione sat down at the table and so did Bella and Draco. Greyback still half naked sat with the blanket wrapped around his lower half, drinking tea. 

“I’ll have the guest bedroom ready for you Greyback.” He inclined his head down with a scary smile. Narcissa offered him the chambers happily nonetheless. He’d talked to her about diet plans for his daughter. As well as bonding expectations for a lycan of her age. The things she’ll do that the Black sisters should be ready for. It was all rather educational if not a bit bloody and sex driven. 

“Has someone been smoking?” Narcissa asked, her nostrils flaring angrily. Draco looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but his mum. The matriarch then stared at Hermione who didn’t look back at her. 

“You are staying?” Hermione said a little surprised, he nodded. Looking at her like it was obvious. 

The next three weeks passed by in a blur. Fenrir took Hermione hunting in the woods. Making her track animals and humans. He never told her to interact with them. Teaching her self control in a way she hadn’t expected. In wolf form they fought, teeth and jaws clashing. They were rough and blood was always drawn. But the lycan blood made them heal quickly. The scars sometimes stay. Narcissa had worried the first time she saw it. But Bella had promised that Fenrir was a murderer and ruthless. But he wouldn’t hurt his own pup. In the afternoon after lessons Hermione was exhausted. But found the time to hang out with her step son. Draco and Hermione spent time together hiding from the sisters and smoking. When dinner came around the young slytherin woman didn’t eat. She instead watched the rest devour food. Greyback had urged her to. Saying that she would lose weight and become weak. But she had no interest. Poxy had been ordered to cook everything from Lucius liver, to fish. But Hermione refused every meal. Much to Bellatrix 'anger. Who felt as though she was failing her mate. Narcissa felt the same, like her one job was to care for Hermione. And she couldn’t even do that. 

But every night Hermione lay next to both women, and watched them sleep. Her mind only drifted into sleep for moments before waking up startled. Not enough to feel rested. 

A two days from the full moon Bellatrix had had enough. 

Hermione was in Lucius' old study picking up books and rearranging them the way she believed it should have been done. When Bella brought Lucius' corpse and threw it on the floor. Much to the wolf’s shock. His one eye was rolled back into his skull. The thing had been partly thawed. 

“What are you doing?”

“No what the fuck are you doing? Starving yourself so that you won’t have to mate? Is that it, you despise my or Cissy exsistance so much you’ll kill yourself?” She shouted so loud that the whole house echoed. 

“Bellatrix what are you talking about?”

“You don’t eat Hermione, you don’t sleep. All you do is fight and train. You are growing skinnier, Draco is even worried!” She screamed her fingers going into her black curls. Hermione had never seen the Death eater worried before. Not really, not like this. 

“I have to train in order to keep this house safe.” She said feeling her long fingernails dig into her own palm. 

“You won’t let me touch you.” She added with a sneer. Walking closer to the young Riddle who backed up. Proving the death eater’s point. Who huffed annoyed and bit her lip angrily. 

“So?” Hermione said, feeling cornered.

“So, am I so repulsive to you? Is that it Princess Riddle doesn’t want a washed up old Death Eater to shag?” Now Hermione knew this was ridiculous. 

“Stop,” She said, coming close to the Black. Who grabbed at Hermione’s shirt hard pulling her closer. Then smashed her lips together. Hermione didn’t kiss back and Bellatrix pulled away. 

“I’ll leave. Let Cissa know it is just you who will be doing the ceremony.” Hermione’s golden eyes went wide and she grabbed the witches wrist too hard pulling her back. 

“No, please my MATE.”

“What Hermione?” Bellatrix started her wrist cracking under the hold, the dark witch winced but didn’t pull back. 

“Can’t leave the house. Can’t protect my mate outside the house.” She said her hips rocked against the witches skirt. Making Bellatrix go ‘Oh.’ She’d never had a possessive lover before. Never really liked it, but this was not a lover. This was her mate. 

“Take me Hermione Riddle.” She whispered and the wolf happily obliged. Her eyes glowing and erection pumping. She pushed the witch onto the floor and Bellatrix magicked their clothes off. Hermione licked the witches nipples. Bellatrix realized it wasn’t a human tongue. It was her wolf tongue and it was scratchy and wonderful. Letting the saliva wash over her. She grabbed the hair on the back of her princess head. She flipped them over and the wolf let her. 

“You are MY alpha. You will not deny me what is mine again.” She said and ripped Hermione’s cock hard. Then pushed it into her liquid heat. The young slytherin howled loud at the feeling. 

“Omega, don’t leave. I will be a good alpha. Don’t go, I will-ll do anything.” She panted as Bellatrix's knees came to the floor and she rode her dick. It was hot and the sounds made sloshing noises. Bellatrix was wetter than she could remember. The feeling was electric. Letting her nails scratch at the girl's chest. Who bucked her nips harder and harder to meet everythrust. It was a quick orgasm one that overtook her fast. Bella screamed and called out ‘Alpha’ over and over again. Feeling Hermione’s dick twitch, but no release. She stopped and looked at Hermione confused. 

“Please.” She mewled and sat up, started to lick and bite the side of Bellatrix's neck. Who rode her cock with the intent of milking it. Letting herself squeeze and rock the shaft inside of her. It was almost painfully stretching her. 

“That's a good girl. Fuck your omega, all yours. Fuck what belongs to you. I’ve wanted you for so long, little princess.” Hermione growled at the dark witches' words. Bellatrix was loving the burn. Pushing down and being rewarded with the feeling of a knot at the base of the wolf’s cock.

“Mine, my mate. My omega, mine. Don’t leave, don’t leave me. I need you.” Hermione whispered back an emotional mess. Then leaned in and continued to use her strong tongue and lick the neck she would get to put the mating bite. At the feeling she was so close. 

“Cum in me, fill me with your seed. I want your pups. Come on princess.” Bellatrix said smacking her body harer down. At the admission Hermione came. Head leaning back Bellatrix nipped at the alpha’s neck. Earning more cum than she’d ever felt filling her. It wasn’t human or wizard cum. It was an alpha wolf cum. It was all over her thighs and leaked out of her. 

“Bellatrix…” Hermione tried but the dark witch grabbed her wand and conjured a vaginal plug. 

“To keep it all in.” She whispered and then kissed the brunette again. Nipping at her bottom lip hard. 

“You have to leave.” Hermione said and Bellatrix's face grew red with anger. “No not because of that. I have to eat now. You’ve curved one hunger and replaced it with another. I’m hungry, really hungry.” She said and turned to the corpse on the floor. Bella had taken the time to dethaw it thankfully. 

“I’m not leaving.” She said and nestled into Hermione’s neck. Who shuddered, she was told Omega’s would nest after mating. But she hadn’t administered the bite. But still her paramour licked her throat over and over again. 

“It won’t be pretty.” She said and Bellatrix moved off of Hermione and dragged the body closer. The brunette leaned in and licked the stale blood. It spurred her on and she started to naw on his arm. Hard fangs tearing into flesh. That’s when Narcissa came downstairs, smelling her omega and alpha’s delicious scent. It had hitten her hard and made her body scream with need. 

She ripped open the study door and then shut it. Magicly locking it behind her. Bella was naked and post haze orgasm. But it was different than she’d ever seen before. Hermione stopped eating the man and looked in pain to do so. 

“Narcissa this isn’t what it looks like.” She started putting her hand out, but her cock swelled again. 

“It looks like you and Bella fucked in the study and now you are eating Lucius.” She stated staring at the naked form in front of her. 

“Well, I guess it’s exactly what it looks like.” Hermione felt shame, long amounts of shame. Where previously only feelings of ecstasy had been. Bella trailed her hands up her alpha’s back. Not liking the change in pheramones. 

“Eat your fill. Then be ready to fuck me.” Narcissa said, kicking off her heels and taking down her hair. Bellatrix stood and undressed her sister. Leaning in and placing sloppy wet kisses on her mouth. Hermione let out a howl one that made the omega’s go weak at the knees. Then she broke off the arm and ripped off all the skin with her teeth. Gulping and taking it in swallowing. Then ripping the meat of the shoulder and dark putrid blood dripped down her chin. It seemed to splash down her breast. 

She stood up to find the sisters kissing hot and rubbing against each other. Both naked and dripping wet. 

“ My Mates” Hermione husked low in her throat. The two looked at her, and the young snake got on her knees and licked up Narcissa’s thighs. Collecting the wetness that had dripped down. Mating process did this. Made the female ejaculate more than normal. Their omega juices would come in splashing amounts. Hermione had tasted Narcissa before, but merlin it was even better this time. Her wolf senses heightened and knowing that she made her this wet. Plae fingers wove into her hair and pulled her head back. 

“Not again Hermione.” Cissa said and made Hermione cry out. She would deny her now, after so much torment. “You fuck me like a good alpha.” She said and got down on her hands and knees. Putting her face to the floor and pushing her ass into Hermione’s face. Who licked her once with her wolf tongue then positioned herself to fuck the omega. This must be a heat, this must be a rut. This must be love.

“Wait, should I. I mean do I need a condom?” She said out loud her wolf thoughts and normal ones fighting each other. Narcissa whined loud and it made her alpha feel horrible. 

“No condom, never barriers. Fuck me skin on skin. I want your cum Hermione. Fucking damn it!” The alpha cried out but thrust in and started a rapid pace. Bellatrix came around to Hermione’s neck and nipped and sucked. Knowing it would spur her on even more. 

This lasted two days, the fucking and eating of human flesh. Hermione would feed on Lucius' dead body in between stuffing herself into the older witches. Poxy came in on Hermione’s demand. Giving the witches food and drink. But they were all in rapid need for each other. Hermione woke at five pm and looked out the window. It was a full moon. She’d fucked her mates for two full days. Now it was time. The only thing left of Lucius were his eyes, and one leg. The one she hadn’t torn off in the fight. 

Bellatrix awoke to feel Hermione’s absence. Cup dripping out of her cunt. Her ass and face fucked more than she’d ever let anyone. Narcissa was curled into her side, also thoroughly fucked. The moon was out, Bella sat up fast and looked around the room. But found no Hermione. 

“Cissa wake up!” She said and the blonde did fast, her one lock of brown hair falling in her face. 

“What is it?

“She’s gone.”

“No, she can’t be.” Cissa said, sitting up and grabbing a blanket. Running out of the room with her wrapped around herself. Bella followed naked and pointed towards the outside. Where Hermione sat her eyes close and calm. 

“You didn’t change.” Bella said, staring in disbelief. 

“My dad was right. I was hungry and had a thirst flesh alone wouldn’t chase. I needed a mate. Or I’d just keep blacking out during the full moon and killing.” She said, shaking her head. Bella hadn’t read that in any of her books. But she didn’t need to, the proof was in front of her. 

“If you are ready to take the mating bite, I am.” Hermione said looking at the two with a genuine smile. Narcissa put her hand out and led them up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

The two women circled the wolf kissing her back and shoulders. The blanket dropping around the youngest sister. Hermione pushed Narcissa onto the bed and Bellatrix grabbed Hermione’s cock stroking it slow. The lycan positioned her rough tongue against the Black sister’s clit. Who cooed in pleasure. 

“That’s it Hermione, right there. Helga’s tit, that’s good.”She cursed under her breath, hips bucking off the bed at the feeling. 

“Go inside my baby sister.” Bellatrix said pushing the young woman’s hips forward. The hot red dick pushed into heat easily. Days of fucking having relaxed her a little, but the stretch was still aparent for the older woman. Who was filled to her cervix. Previous cum sloshing out of her canal. 

“Fuck her Alpha. I want to see her pregnant. I want to see you surrounded by our pups.” Bella whispered, her hips gripping possessively at Hermione’s. She was positioned behind her and let her pubic curls brush against Hermione’s ass. As she helped rock her hips into her sister. 

“Such a pretty girl.” Narcissa cooed at Hermione, who fucked her slow enjoying the constriction of the slytherins’ walls. Bella took her finger into her own juices. Gasping at the cum and the wetness. Then pulled out and pushed her finger into Hermione who threw back her head and started to fuck herself and Narcissa hard. 

“That’s it Alpha.” Bellatrix moaned at the sight, knowing she owned her alpha. The three of them weren’t going anywhere. 

“Cissa.” Hermione said, using the nickname for the first time outloud. The blonde wrapped her arm over the wolf bringing her closer and pushing the mouth into her neck. 

“Do it, I want the world to know.” Hermione couldn’t resist. Her canines came out and she bit hard. Feeling liquid in her mouth seeped into the blood. Narcissa came loud, screaming harder than she ever had before. It was the best orgasm she’d ever gotten. Bella kept thrusting into Hermione with abandon. Loving the tight ass clamping on her fingers.

“Fuck my little sister. While I get to be inside of you.” She whispered kissing the hunched over form of the wolf. Kissing her spine and letting her teeth drag on the hot flesh. Narcisa turned her head and bit Hermine’s right shoulder as hard as she could. Just like Greyback had told her. The little snake orgasmed her knott stretched and shoved itself into Narcissa. Who felt pain at the intrusion but Hermione just kept pushing. 

“Take her knot like a good whore Cissy. This is what you were made for.” Bellatrix spurred them on. The former Malfoy believed her, this was what she wanted. Draco to have brothers and sisters. To raise a house full of wolves. To be mated to Hermione forever. Narcissa released first. Tasting copper blood and feeling it around her mouth and nose. 

The brunette released her hold and licked almost hypnotized at the bloody skin. Bellatrix took her fingers out of the young woman. And laid back feeling her sister grab her and bring her face close to Hermione’s shoulder. The death eater kissed the mating mark. Then proceeded to lick the blood off her sister's face. Hermione giggled a little. Making the two Omega’s smirk. 

“My alpha senses want to feed you.” She said to Narcissa who seemed not hungry at all. “But my knott won’t release for a while.” She said, having been told by her father this would happen. Narcissa’s nails dug into the slytherin’s back hard. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” She said worried, the omega senses panicking. 

“Cissy, she physically can’t, calm down.” Bella said exhausted at the whole emotional rollercoaster. It wasn’t even her turn yet. But she felt the need to sleep for the next ten years. The blonde relaxed her hold, if only a little. 

Two hours went by. Bellatrix drifted to sleep and Narcissa lay awake feeling just as aroused and staring at her mate’s golden eyes. 

“Have you thought of names?” She whispered as to not waken her sister. 

“I hadn’t. But I didn’t really believe you’d both want to go through with this.” She said back, keeping her voice down as her other omega slept peacefully next to her sister. 

“How could you honestly believe we wouldn’t want you? Did you not see our omega side trying to please you for the last month?” Cissa stated letting her fingers touch the alpha’s jaw line. “We tried to feed you. Bella and I slept naked all of the time. I have redecorated all the bedrooms.” She said and Hermione felt like an idiot. Of course, she had been preparing for her Alpha. 

‘I love you.’ Hermione thought as she gazed into her mates eyes. 

‘I love you back.’ Narcissa pushed her thoughts out. It wasn’t legimus like before in the fight. This was loud and clear, like her own thoughts. 

“I forgot, no barriers.” Hermione said, part of the bound. The three would hear each other's thoughts from this day forward. 

“Does that scare you?” Cissa’s tone held amusement and a touch of fear. 

“No part of belonging to the Black sister’s scares me.” She said back with a smile that faltered after a minute. The youngest sister turned her mate’s face to stare back into her eyes. 

“Tell me what does.” It was a truth, an unspeakable thought that had haunted the brunette. Kept her awake every night. Hermione gulped and changed the subject. 

“When I was little I dreamed of two beautiful female wolves. I didn’t know who I was at the time. One with white hair and black paws. Big crystal blue, with silver flecked eyes. The other’s hair black as night. With a white dot on her paws, and black eyes with purple around the rims. I remember the two wolves would curl around me and I felt safe.” She said staring into the same blue eyes as her dreams.

“That is a beautiful story. One I would love to speak more about. But first you have to answer my question.” Cissa added kissing the lycans nose.

“You know now. You know everything now. You are with me in my head. You needn't ask.” It was true, every memory was hers for the seeing. But the blonde didn’t want that answer. Letting her hand travel to the bite mark she traced it. Making Hermione’s heart pick up in speed and her dick harden. 

“Tell me anyway.”

“I fear losing you, the three of you. I can’t do it again.” Narcissa nodded, she knew the truth now. Knew what happened to the muggle parents Hermioen lived with. The things she’d have done in Hogwarts to survive. The things that Dumbldoor said to her, when he found out what she was. 

Hermione put her hands on the witches ass and squeezed, breaking the serious line of thought. This made cum gush out of Narcissa. The knott had softened. Magicing herself a plug she held it in. “An interesting choice you and Bellatrix have made with plugs.” She said softly, delighted at the sight. 

“It feels better than any sperm. It is magic and it makes us feel close to you. Plus the added benefit of getting pregnant.” She educated with a smirk. Hermione moved away from Cissa and made her way to Bellatrix. Kissing her breasts. The nipples hardening on contact. 

“Good evening sleepy head.” Hermione whispered and let her sharp canines down the witches stomach. Bella stirred and moaned out. 

“It’s the boogeyman, and I’ve come to get you.” Hermione said and nipped at the sweet swell of the witches thighs. This woke the death eater up. 

“Oh fuck!”

“My thoughts as well, if you still want me that is.” Hermione added feeling suddenly very aroused at the smell the older witch was giving. 

“Get inside me!” She demanded grabbing the alpha’s hair and pulling her up her body. 

“How do you want it my omega? From behind like a bitch in her heat. That is what you are. My little bitch in heat.” Bellatrix moaned and turned so she could make it a reality. Cissa touched her own clit at the sight.   
“Fuck me alpha.” Bella sighed feeling sharp fingernails scratch through her skin leaving blood. “Yes, hurt me.” She whined at the feelings. 

“Such a naughty death eater.” Hermione slapped the witches ass seeing it jiggle in front of her. Her dick was at attention, ready to knott again. Ready for pups. 

“YES!”

“I bet you’ve never begged before, not before me.”

“Not for anything.” Bellatrix returned, she hadn’t. But for this she’d scream and beg til her throat dried up.

‘It’s true you know.’ Cissa said in her head, earning a wink from Hermione. 

“I don’t know if you really want it now.” She teased letting her hands rest on the omega’s back. Who pushed her ass back to feel the wolfs rod of heat. 

“Salazar, it’s so big for me. I want you Alpha.” Hermione liked that, she loved it in fact. She’d never loved anyone before this. 

“I want you Bellatrix. After I do this, you’ll be mine. No one will touch you ever again. Once I start I won’t stop.” Hermione meant it, she loved Bellatrix. Didn’t know when it had started. Maybe the day when she thought she was beautiful and not a monster. Or perhaps when she watched her in her sleep. But whatever it was the wanted crazy murder was her’s. 

“No one ever again. All yours.” Cissa let her fingers trail down to her ass and she began to rim herself. 

“All mine Bella.” The witch cried out at the nickname. Hermione grabbed the famous curly hair and pushed inside the witch. 

“Fuck me, fuck me like you mean it.” Bella said, moaning and bucking her hips so far gone to think straight. 

“Should I do this in front of my father’s? Show them what an Alpha does?” Hermione teased making Bellatrix grow wetter. ‘She’s not gonna last long if you talk to her like that.’ Cissa thought for Hermione to hear. Who howled possessively. 

“Hermione I’m gonna cum. Bite me please!” It was the first time either had really heard the dark witch say please. So the lycan flipped her to her side. Pushing hard inside of her. Bella rested her calf on the witch's strong shoulder. Then she started to squirt liquid and cum. Hitting Hermione’s stomach hard. Hermione moved the leg and bit down hard on Bella’s neck. Right where her shoulder bet her neck. The blood poured in and the pheromone poured out. Bella used her last thought to bite the other side of Hermione’s neck. A matching set of bite marks. Hermione knotted and pushed hard slamming her heat inside of Bellatrix. Who bit down even harder making blood run down the wolf's back. 

‘I wonder if Lucius' leg is still good.’ Hermione thought an hour later, still very much attached to Bella. Who was awake and on top of the lycan. Narcissa was playing with her sister's hair. Adoring the sight in front of her. 

‘When your knott deflates I’ll get it for you.’ Bella thought back, pushing her chin up to meet the golden eyes. Who smiled back at her. 

‘I may not have very good table manners.’ She conquered back using the bond to communicate. 

‘You both aren’t going to talk out loud anymore are you?’ Narcissa interjected into the silent communication. 

“No.” Bella said happily. 

___________

Hope you liked it!

All mistakes are mine!


End file.
